modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7100
16 czerwca 2015 3 kwietnia 2019 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7099. « 7100. » 7101. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Caroline i Ridge czują się podbudowani po wizycie SteffyW mieszkaniu Ridge'a i Caroline, para oraz Steffy grają w karty. Córka Forrestera przeczuwa, że ona i Liam wkrótce wrócą do siebie. Caroline zastanawia się, co mogło się zmienić, ponieważ Ivy i Liam są parą od miesięcy i wydają się być sobie oddani. "Wróciłam", przypomina Steffy, po czym stwierdza, że ona i Liam będą teraz razem pracować. Jest pewna, że ich ponowny związek to kwestia czasu, i choć Ridge i Caroline w to nie wierzą, Forresterówna jest pewna, że tego wieczoru Liam zakończy swój związek z Ivy. Caroline powtarza, że jej kuzyn jest bardzo oddany swojej partnerce, ale Steffy uważa, że wszystko w jednej chwili może ulec zmianie. Córka Ridge'a dochodzi do wniosku, że nigdy nie powinna była opuszczać Los Angeles i jest pewna, że Liam czuje to samo, ze względu na ich wspólną historię. Kobieta przypomina, że ona i Spencer byli kiedyś małżeństwem i spodziewali się dziecka. Ma wyrzuty, że mimo ostrzeżeń ukochanego, wsiadła na motocykl i w wyniku wypadku poroniła. Caroline okazuje wyrozumiałość, ale zapewnia kobietę, że Liam sam się od niej nie odwrócił. Steffy zgadza się z tym i nie obwinia Liama, że zwrócił się później w stronę córki Johna. Zdradza, że przygotowała dla mężczyzny niespodziankę, co Caroline uważa za urocze. Głos zabiera Ridge, który nie chce, aby Steffy cierpiała przez złudne nadzieje. Ona zaś prosi ojca, by się nie martwił, ponieważ jest przekonana, że Liam rozstanie się dziś z Ivy. Raz jeszcze przeprasza jego i Caroline i zapewnia, że widzi, jak oboje się uszczęśliwiają. Wyznaje, że cieszy się ich szczęściem i przypomina, że Caroline pomogła jej ojcu ponownie rysować, a teraz on pomaga jej stanąć na nogi. Wierzy, że przeciwności losu połączyły tych oboje i cieszy się ich szczęściem. Po wyjściu dziewczyny, Ridge i Caroline rozmawiają ze sobą. Forrester stwierdza, że miło było zobaczyć jak jego partnerka oraz córka dogadują się ze sobą. Spencerówna przyznała, że czuła się trochę niezręcznie, a Ridge zgadza się z tym i przyznaje, że Steffy jest uparta. "Ciekawe po kim to ma?", pyta żartobliwie Caroline, a roześmiany Ridge pyta ukochaną, czy chce ponownie spróbować przejść się z pomocą balkonika. Kobieta zapewnia, że docenia jego troskę, ale potrzebuje odpoczynku. Forrester dochodzi do wniosku, że córka miała rację w ocenie ich związku. "Chce Ci pomóc wyzdrowieć, choć to nie przeciwności losu zbliżyły nas do siebie. Zakochałem się w Tobie, ponieważ jesteś najbardziej wartościową osobą, jaką znam", wyznaje Ridge. Caroline stwierdza, że kiedy słyszy od niego takie rzeczy, zakochuje się w nim od nowa. Następnie przyciąga ukochanego do siebie i oboje oddają się namiętnym pocałunkom. W swoim biurze, Wyatt zastanawia się, dlaczego jego matka czerpie zadowolenie ze ślubu Ivy i Liama. Quinn ujawnia, że dzięki temu Liam byłby poza zasięgiem Steffy, która mogłaby zwrócić się ku Wyattowi. Spencer zastanawia się, jaką rolę odgrywa jego matka w relacjach brata z Ivy. Kobieta zdradza, że doradziła Australijce poproszenie jego brata o uratowanie jej przed deportacją. Wyatt wydaje się być sceptyczny, ale zauważa, że Ivy i Quinn nawiązały przyzwoite relacje zawodowe. Matka Wyatta ma nadzieję na uzyskanie szybkiej odpowiedzi od Ivy, czy wyszła ona za Liama, ale Wyatt wątpi by Ivy dała jej znać. Po wyjściu matki, Spencer wśród dokumentów znajduje portfolio Steffy, dzięki któremu z uśmiechem przypomina sobie ich pocałunek. W swoim domu, Steffy przegląda zdjęcia w telefonie, gdzie znajduje zdjęcie wspólne zdjęcie z Liamem podczas ich pierwszego ślubu w Kolorado. Wysyła je Spencerowi, dodając tekst o zapamiętywaniu dobrych wspomnień. W domu Liama, Ivy, ubrana w białą sukienkę nie może uwierzyć, że ona i Liam pobierają się. Dziewczyna raz jeszcze zaznacza, że akt małżeństwa to tylko "papierkowa robota", a oni sami wciąż będą jedynie parą. Carter pyta parę, czy są gotowi. Sugeruje, że mogą pominąć wstępną formułę i zapewnia, że nie ma konieczności zakładania obrączek, ponieważ wiele osób z tego rezygnuje. "Liczą się tylko słowa przysięgi", mówi Walton po czym dodaje, że zwykle przewodniczący mówi coś przed uroczystością na temat pary. Ślubna para zgadza się na to. Carter mówi, iż zdał sobie sprawę, że małżeństwo stanowi porozumienie prawne, aby zatrzymać Ivy w kraju, ale zauważa, że oboje z Liamem muszą mieć zaufanie do siebie nawzajem, aby podjąć się takiego kroku. Para uśmiecha się do siebie, zaś Ivy dziękuje ukochanemu. Carter przeprowadza ceremonię, mówiąc o ich związku, a następnie para powtarza za nim słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Choć Ivy radzi sobie z formułą bez problemu, Liam w pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się. Ivy pyta go, czy ma z tym problem, ale on zapewnia, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jej strachu. "Chcę Cię uszczęśliwić", zapewnia syn Billa, na co Ivy przyznaje, że czuje bijącą od niego chęć pomocy. Carter proponuje parze przerwę, ale Liam odmawia. Następnie samodzielnie składa swoją przysięgę, uśmiechając się. "Mam zaszczyt ogłosić was mężem i żoną", ogłasza po wszystkim Walton, po czym pozwala Liamowi pocałować pannę młodą. Spencer czule całuje ukochaną, a następnie cała trójka podpisuje akt małżeństwa. "To by było na tyle, panie i pani Spencer", mówi Carter. Podkreśla, że certyfikat jest dowodem, którego potrzebują i dodaje, że zrobi zdjęcie, by mieć to jako dowód i obiecuje małżeństwo je wysłać. Na koniec, prawnik gratuluje im, a następnie wychodzi. Liam i Ivy przytulają się do siebie. Spencer stwierdza, że ukochana zbyt ciężko pracowała w Ameryce na swoje życie, aby teraz stracić je z powodu błędów w dokumentach imigracyjnych. "Uratowałeś mnie najpierw w Paryżu, a teraz tutaj. Dziękuje Ci za to", mówi Ivy, po czym oboje obejmują się. Żona Liama opuszcza pokój, aby się przebrać. Liam odbiera wiadomość tekstową od Steffy i wydaje się być zdenerwowany. "Musimy się spotkać nazajutrz", odpisuje byłej żonie, która wyznaje, że nie może się tego doczekać. Ivy wraca do pokoju w sukni ślubnej stwierdzając, że kreacja jest zbyt piękna, by ją zdjąć. Liam zgadza się, że ma piękną żonę, a ona stwierdza że czuje się jak "ta jedyna", po czym obwieszcza, że została panią Spencer. Oboje nie dowierzają na temat tego, co się stało. "Wstając rano, nie myślałem, że tego samego dnia zostanę czyimś mężem", zapewnia syn Billa. Ivy jest wdzięczna ukochanemu za podjęcie tego kroku, ponieważ nie miała planu awaryjnego, by uniknąć deportacji. "Choć wiem, że małżeństwo nie wpłynie na nasz związek, z pewnością pomogło mnie. Kocham Cię, Liam", deklaruje Forresterówna, po czym całuje swojego męża. Fakty * Ślub Ivy i Liama to 82. ceremonia ślubna w Modzie na sukces. * Ivy staje przed ołtarzem po raz 1., natomiast Liam po raz 8.